Kirisaki Daichi Manager Days
by Amoralyn
Summary: ReaderxKirisaki Daīchi team. It's not easy being the manager of the Kirisaki Daīchi High basketball team. It seems like you're always on the move, helping the members with some problem or another...but it's always worth it. Although sometimes, 'that person' gets neglected...Friendship and love, it's just another day for Kirisaki Daīchi's manager.
1. How It Started

"…You're going to be the manager of our team."

"Eh!? But, Hanamiya-san—"

"Our last one 'quit'. You're going to replace him."

Amazing. You would have never thought you could hear the air quotes in someone's words just from their voice. You imagine that the previous manager of the Kirisaki Daīchi High basketball team 'quit' in much the same way the previous coach did.

"…What is this really about, Hanamiya?"

There's a brief silence. He narrows his eyes, watching you darkly, before he steps closer to you. Even though he's less than a foot taller than you are, his body seems to tower over you. You swallow nervously, and submissively look away when his eyes bore into yours. You hear him chuckle menacingly, clearly pleased.

He knows you'll obey him.

"Don't ask questions. Just be a good girl…" he leans down to whisper right beside your ear, and you feel a shiver go down your spine. "...And do as you're told."

And that's how you became the manager of the Kirisaki Daīchi High basketball team.

Of course, this meant you had to meet all of his teammates, in particular the starting members. Their reactions to you ranged from 'don't care in the slightest, just stay out of my way' to 'I don't like you, so don't talk to me and just stay out of my way'.

But...well…some things do change.


	2. Yamazaki Hiroshi's Lesson

It's a beautiful, warm Sunday morning. Bright sunlight is peeking through your curtains into your room, right on your bed, which you're currently cuddling into deeply. Snuggling into your fluffy blankets, you'd woken up briefly to a sound from downstairs, but you were fully prepared to turn over and fall right back to sleep.

That is, until the sound of your phone ringing pierces the gentle, relaxing silence of your room.

You groan in disappointment, trying to ignore it for a few moments before finally shooting your arm out from under the covers to slap your palm over your bedside table haphazardly, only ceasing when you finally manage to grab your still ringing phone.

"Hello..." You mumble groggily as you pull the phone up to your ear, your eyes still closed. "Who's it…"

"(F/n)! Get up! I need your help!" An angry, frantic voice yells through your phone, and in response you wince and pull the phone away from your ear as you reluctantly sit up.

"Ugh…Yamazaki-kun?" You yawn, turning on the speaker phone and stretching your limbs. "What is it?"

"Shit, look. I forgot I got an assignment due on Monday. You need to help me finish, cause I don't understand half the shit I gotta do."

"…An assignment due Monday." You reply flatly, rubbing your temples.

You could already tell this was going to be a long, _long_ day.

"Yamazaki-kun. It's Sunday. And if it's the assignment you were complaining about last week, it's worth enough that not finishing it could get you on academic probation, and then—"

"-And then I'll get kicked off the basketball team. Yeah, great job pointing out the obvious." He responds sarcastically, 'talking' loudly enough you could still hear him from the other side of the room as you pulled clothes out of your closet.

"…Did you just call to yell at me or what?" You reply, yawning as you walk back to the bed. You begin changing out of your pajamas, and as you start to pull on some real clothes Yamazaki's voice suddenly turns desperate and pleading.

"Look (f/n), I really need your help. You gotta come over. If Hanamiya finds out about this…" He pauses, and you swear you hear him shudder though the phone. You run a hand through your hair and sigh loudly.

"…Alright alright, I'll help you Yamazaki-kun. I'll be over as soon as possible." You promise. You can't help but feel a little bad for him, even if this is his own fault.

"Good. I'll see ya soon then..." He pauses for a moment, and then coughs awkwardly into the phone. "…Thanks, (f/n)."

Before you can say another word he hastily hangs up. You can't help but laugh a bit, as you finish dressing and start packing your bag.

~~~

An hour later, you're knocking on Yamazaki's front door, a backpack slung over your shoulder, with some notes you have from the class the assignment is due for.

The door swings open to reveal a dishevelled Yamazaki, looking incredibly relieved to see you. "(F/n)!" is all he says before he immediately ushers you in and brings you to a short table, where a set of papers and notes are strewn around haphazardly.

From there the two of you spend a few hours working on the assignment together. You end up needing to explain almost everything on the assignment to Yamazaki, both about what he has to do and how exactly he has to go about doing it. But, to Yamazaki's credit, he listens very closely to every word you say. He also makes sure he understands absolutely everything you tell him, asking numerous questions and furiously taking notes on everything you tell him. It's quite clear he's still thinking about the 'if Hanamiya found out' part of your conversation earlier.

"…Alright. I think I've explained everything I can…you're on your own for the rest, Yamazaki-kun." You say, covering your mouth as you yawn softly. You still wish you could've gotten to seep in some more, but…seeing Yamazaki's relieved and grateful expression more than makes up for it.

"It should be fine. You helped me with all the hard stuff, so the rest shouldn't be too bad." He responds, leaning back from the table and looking down at you strangely. "…Thanks again, (f/n). I couldn't have done it without ya."

"Mm, it's fine. It's a manager's duty to help her team members, right?" You smile cheerily at him, as you start to stand up. "Well, I better get go-"

"What's the hurry?" He interrupts you abruptly, as he pulls you back down so you're sitting next to him again-although this time, much closer.

"Eh!? Yamazaki-kun, what are you-"

"You really gotta go so soon? Why don't you stay a little longer?" Yamazaki grins flirtatiously, as he leans down closer to you.

You pout in annoyance and glare at him, although that only seems to amuse him more. Yamazaki was someone who disliked you almost immediately upon first meeting you, but after a while he warmed up to you…somewhat. But he still loves to push your buttons, especially when he's alone with you.

"Yamazaki-kun, stop playing. Even as a joke, you know about me and Hanamiya…"

"Hmm? Not sure what you mean by that, since I've heard Hanamiya say pretty clearly, and repeatedly, that the two a you aren't dating. You're not a couple, he's not your boyfriend, yadda yadda..."

You pout harder and turn your head away from him huffily. Unfortunately, you can't really refute what he's saying. It's true-despite all the things you and Hanamiya do together, and despite the fact you're not interested in anyone else but him and he's shown no interest in anyone but you, Hanamiya refuses to acknowledge that the two of you are dating. And this fact becomes a prime target for someone like Yamazaki, who loves to tease you and, occasionally, annoy Hanamiya.

"…C'mon (f/n). Lemme thank you for helping me out today…" Yamazaki voice suddenly turns gruff and serious, his cheeks turning a bit red. He raises his hand to put it on your shoulder, watching for your reaction anxiously, when your phone suddenly rings again.

Yamazaki jumps back, looking surprised. "W—What the hell?" he exclaims, as you stand up and answer the phone.

"Ah, hello? Who is this?" You say, as you pick up your bag and start walking to the front door. "Oh! Hara-kun! …Sure, I'll help you out. At the park near our school?"

"Hey, (f/n)—wait!" Yamazaki calls out, as he scrambled up from the ground and chases after you, where you stand in front of the door.

"Oh, that one? I'm pretty close, so I should be there soon! ...Alright then, see you soon! Bye!" You say as you hang up the phone and toss it into your bag. You turn to see Yamazaki staring at you heatedly. "Ah! Yamazaki-kun, I'm sorry but I have to go! Hara-kun needs some help, so I have to go!" You wave goodbye, and then quickly rush out the door.

"W-Wait!" he cries out irately, as you run off. "Hara-that bastard! Ruining my time with (f/n)—"

"Oh right! Yamazaki-kun!" you turn around and call back to him. "Don't forget to finish your assignment! Or Hanamiya-san will punish you!"

That was all Yamazaki needed to high-tail it back inside. You laugh happily…even though he could _really_ drive you nuts, Yamazaki was always fun to hang out with. You turn back, and start running towards the park.

Unfortunately, while running you fail to notice the phone in your bag, ringing ominously…


	3. Hara Kazuya's Date --- Part One

"Hara-kun!" You cry out, as you finally reach the entrance of the park. Hara turns to you, raising a hand in greeting as he blows a large bubble and lets it pop. As always, he's chewing his favourite brand of bubble gum.

"Ah, (f/n)-chan." He says, surprised. "Thanks for coming…and so fast too~"

He sniggers, and you look back at him in confusion. Parsing out what Hara's words mean can be…difficult. It's almost always a joke at someone else's expense, usually yours, but sometimes he still takes you completely by surprise. As you approach him, you decide that it's best just to ignore it and move on.

"Well, I was at Yamazaki-kun's just now helping him with an assignment, and he's not too far away." You respond plainly, as you stop just in front of Hara.

"Ah, I see. Hope he's not too mad I interrupted his 'desperately hit on a girl he'll never get' time." Hara responds coolly as he blows another large bubble and lets it pop. You stare at him bewilderedly, more confused than ever.

He notes your perplexed expression and chuckles, ruffling your hair affectionately.

"…Hara-kun." You pout, pushing his hand away and smoothing down your hair. "You didn't call me here just to tease me. What do you need? You hung up before I could ask."

Hara puts his hands back in his pockets and watches you for a few moments. Once again he blows a bubble, lets it pop, and then stays quiet for a little while longer. Finally, he speaks up.

"I didn't know if you'd come if I told you the reason…" He pauses, and looks away from you. He has an annoyed expression, and you can immediately tell this is a problem he's quite embarrassed to have. "Eh, whatever. Might as well get it over with. I need your help...getting a girl."

"…Hah?" You say, looking at him in complete shock. "…Hara-kun, I'd never have thought you'd need help with something like that…"

Hara looks back to you and grins, clearly pleased. He slings his arms around you and leans down close. "Aw (f/n), you always know just what to say. No wonder Hanamiya likes you~" He replies cheekily.

You immediately turn your face away from him, your cheeks turning dark red. No matter how much time you spend with the Kirisaki Daīchi boys, you'll never get used to their odd compulsion to touch you nigh constantly.

"S—S—So why do you need my help anyways?" You stutter. Hara sniggers and ruffles your hair again, enjoying your reaction, before he pulls away from you.

"Well…this girl is pretty tough. She's a spoiled rich kid, looks down on everyone, really sharp tongue..." He pauses, as you resist the urge to say 'ah, a girl version of you'. "Anyways, she totally rejected me. Sucks. But—I got an in."

"You got a what?" You stare at him incredulously.

"An in. A guy I know went out with her once, and he told me how to do it."

This day was going to be longer than you thought.

"…Alright then. In that case, why am I here?"

"Uh…well, this girl…" Hara pauses, looking away from you uncomfortably. "See…she's got a quirk. She's only interested in stealing guys that are…with other girls."

"You think that's a _quirk_?!" You exclaim, putting a hand over your forehead as you try to process this. This day was _definitely_ going to be longer than you thought.

"I dunno, she likes the challenge or something. The point is she's totally uninterested unless there's another girl involved." Hara replies, still not looking anywhere near you.

"Hara, this girl sounds awful." You exhale loudly, and step closer to him, putting a hand on his arm.

"…Doesn't matter. Neither of us wanna date anyone for very long anyways." Hara replies, as he shakes off your hand. You look up at him in surprise, as Hara has turned unexpectedly solemn. His head tilts in your direction before he turns away again. You sigh, and consider it for a few moments, biting your lip nervously.

"…But Hanamiya—"

"Will do what? Not much he can say. The way he tells it, you're just manager and captain."

"Hara-kun…"

"C'mon (f/n). I need your help…" Hara steps directly in front of you, putting his hands on your shoulders. You can't see his eyes, but at times like this you don't need to. You can imagine the puppy dog look in them just fine.

"…Alright. I'll do it."

"Yes! You're the best (f/n)-chan~" Hara grins as he throws his arm around you again, squeezing you tightly. "Alright, so you gotta pretend you have a big crush on me—make sure to touch me a lot and—

"What?! No! Not happening! I'll pretend I have a crush on you, but I'm not fondling you to prove it." You cross your arms across your chest determinedly.

"Fine fine~ You're cuter when you're all shy anyways." He replies, pulling at your cheek playfully.

"H—H—Hara k—k—kun!" You stammer in disbelief, as your cheeks turn dark red again.

"Mmm! Yeah, just like that!" Hara grins, as he squeezes your shoulder affectionately. "Alright, let's go!"


	4. Hara Kazuya's Date --- Part Two

The things you do for your team.

Currently, you and Hara are walking on a long dirt path that winds throughout the park. He has his heavy, muscular arm draped over your shoulders, while yours are shyly wrapped around your waist, and you're looking up at him with what you hope is a suitably love-struck expression. He looks down at you with an easy-going, arrogant smirk, and every once in a while he leans down close to you and whispers something in your ear, which never fails to make you blush and stammer in embaressment. You talk about the most inane things you can think of, while Hara does a surprisingly good job of pretending to be interested in them. In fact, his face barely looks away from yours. Several times he nearly veers off the path, and you have to put your hands on his chest to gently push him back the right way. Strangely, he manages to go off course even when the path is perfectly straight.

"Hara-kun, you're gonna walk us into a tree!" You laugh, your hands still on his chest as you once again guide him back on track. You can't help but admire the feeling of his hard, powerful chest beneath your fingertips. Hanamiya is a _very _strict coach, but it obviously pays off.

"…Hara?"

You both look up in surprise at a girl intently approaching the two of you. Hara gives your arm a subtle squeeze, and makes it clear to you that this is the girl you're here for. As much as you dislike this girl's dating practices, you can definitely understand why Hara wants to spend time with her. She's absolutely gorgeous, with perfect make-up, manicured hands, and an outfit made up of clothes from some of the most expensive brands in the city.

You quickly alter your face into an annoyed expression, something which comes easily as all you have to do is channel your irritation of the fact that you're doing this in the first place. The girl eyes you arrogantly for a few seconds before turning her full attention back to Hara.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon. What has it been, an hour?" She smiles conceitedly, tapping her lips. "What, did you miss me?"

Hara shrugs languidly. "(F/n) called me up right after I spoke to you. She wanted to meet up, so here we are. She's pretty good company."

Hara rubs your shoulder and leans close to you, his lips brushing against the curve of your ear. "Isn't that right, (f/n)?"

You feel your cheeks turn unbearably hot again, and as he pulls back you just nod quickly and stare straight at the ground. The girl's eyes flicker back to you for a moment calculatingly, before she smiles and once again turns to Hara.

"Why don't you come with me, Hara-kun?" The girl says sweetly, putting her hands on her hips as she steps closer to him. "I promise to be much _better_ company."

Hara pretends to look surprised at her proposal, and then uneasy as he tilts his head in your direction, while you make an angry face and glare at her.

"Let's go, Hara. I have a reservation for the VIP room of the new karaoke bar, and I was looking for someone to go with." She continues, running her hand on down the length of Hara's free arm.

"Ah…Well…" Hara pretends to debate her offer, while you desperately want him to just say yes so you can end this stupid charade and get away from this stuck-up girl.

"…(F/n). Sorry, but I'm gonna go with her." Hara pulls his arm off of your shoulders slowly as he looks at you fully, pretending to look mildly apologetic.

"Hara-kun!" You cry out desperately as you pretend to look horrified.

"Hmm…I'll let you two talk this out." The girl asserts smugly. "I have to grab something from a friend. I'll be back soon…Don't keep me waiting, Hara-kun~"

The girl skips off, and the instant she's out of sight you breathe a loud sigh of relief. "Thank goodness that's over…" you mutter thankfully.

"Hah! I can't believe we pulled it off. Thanks, (f/n)." Hara sniggers, as he gets close to you and playfully pinches your cheeks again. "You really are a natural at having a big crush on me, aren't you?"

"Hara-kun—"

"Ha, whatever…" Hara goes quiet for a moment, and his voice suddenly turns sombre. "Anyways…I should probably do something to repay you…"

You blink in surprise, and then laugh brightly. "Sure!" You grin, and then lower your voice to match the seriousness of his. "To repay me for my help, you can teach me how to blow big bubbles, just like the ones you make!"

Hara is taken aback for a few moments, but he quickly gets over his surprise. He chuckles and suddenly throws his arms around you, bringing you in so close to his body your chests are just barely touching. Then he leans down so his face is embarrassingly close to yours.

"Are ya sure? I can teach you that if you want, but I can also show you something much more fun to do with your mou—"

Unexpectedly, the sound of your phone ringing from your bag interrupts him. "Ah! Sorry Hara-kun, give me a moment…" You say as you duck under his arms and reach into your bag to pull out your phone. Hara scowls in annoyance but pushes his hands back into his pockets and steps back.

"Hello! Who is this?...Ah! Furuhashi-san?!" You exclaim in astonishment, since he almost never calls you. "Ah, I'm at the park…yes, the one by the big new aquarium and-." You suddenly go quiet, as Furuhashi begins speaking rapidly on the phone. Your expression slowly turning horrified as he goes on.

"…Yes, I got it. I'll go there right now." You speak soothingly into the phone. "Don't worry Furuhashi-san-we'll find him." You take a deep breath and hang up the phone, quickly tossing it back into your bag.

"Hara-kun, I'm really sorry, but I have to go!" You explain quickly as you wave goodbye to him, taking off in a run towards the park entrance before he can even respond.

"…Hmm. Too bad." Hara blows a large bubble and lets it pop as he slowly waves goodbye to you. "…Really, really too bad." He watches you leave for a little while, before he hears a girl behind him calling his name.

Hara reluctantly turns away from you, resignedly stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walks away.

~~~

Once again, your phone starts ringing in your bag, but as you're hopping onto a busy, loud bus you once again can't hear it.

So it rings uselessly, as you manage to find a seat and sit down. You hold you head in your hands as you anxiously stare out the window. You can't stop thinking about what Furuhashi told you...the normally cold, emotionless boy, who today spoke with genuine distress. You'll never forget what he told you…

_"…My little brother is missing."_


	5. Furuhashi Kojiro's Brother

_"He ran away from his guard. He left on a bus, so he could be anywhere in the city. I know one of the places he wanted to visit was the new aquarium. I need you to go there and look for him._

…Thank you, (l/n). I appreciate your assistance."

His words constantly run through your head as you jump off the bus as fast as you can. You stop for a moment, looking around frantically in case Furuhashi's little brother is nearby, before you run towards the large blue building, festive balloons and streamers marking the entrance. Panting and trying to dodge people walking towards the building, you sprint into the incredibly busy aquarium. As this is its' opening weekend, all entry has been free since Friday and the entrance is absolutely packed with people. You squeeze through the crowds as quickly as you can, finally passing through the mob into the larger, more open areas of the aquarium. Your eyes are wide and frantic as you look around wildly.

"Furuhashi-kun!" You cry out as you dash further into the large aquarium. You look around desperately for the young boy, while also trying to find an employee among the masses of people so you can ask for help. "Furuhashi—"

"(L/n)-san!"

A high, excited voice calls out from your side. You spin around quickly, and see an elementary-aged boy stepping out from behind a large tank and waving at you enthusiastically. "Furuhashi-kun!" You cry out in relief as you run towards him, and the boy laughs happily. The younger Furuhashi-kun recognises you because you had babysat in him, at the older Furuhashi-san's request, in the past, so the moment you get close enough he throws his arms around your waist and hugs you tightly.

"(L/n)-san, I'm so glad to see you! You haven't come over in really really long!" The dark haired boy yells enthusiastically. "C'mon, c'mon! Let's go look at the fish!"

Before you can say a word, he grabs your arm and starts pulling you over to a large tank of colourful fish. Now that you've found him, and your wildly beating heart is slowly returning to normal, you breathe a long sigh of relief. You watch him staring at the fish in wonder and chattering enthusiastically, and you can't help but laugh quietly. Although Furuhashi-kun looks very much like his older brother Furuhashi-san, their personalities are as different as can be. Even when you first met him, Furuhashi-kun was hyper and extremely excited at your presence. Vastly different from your first meeting with Furuhashi-san, who wouldn't even look at you, and carried an air of obvious disdain. Still, despite their differences, the two brothers clearly cared about one another a great deal.

"Aright Furuhashi-kun, we'll look at the fish. But first, I have to call your brother and tell him you're okay. He's really worried about you, you know." You explain to him gently, as you pull your phone out of your bag.

"Oh...okay then." The young boy responds nervously, looking down at the ground. He evidently knows that he's going to be in very big trouble.

Furuhashi-san answers the phone almost instantly. "Hello? Who is this?" He asks, his usual cold, flat voice laced with genuine distress.

"Furuhashi-san, I found your brother. Furuhashi-kun and I are at the aquarium, and—"

"I'll be there soon. Keep him safe."

Before you can say another word, he hangs up the phone. You chuckle slightly as you end the call on your end and turn your attention back to the younger Furuhashi, who's once again watching the fish in the tank with utter fascination.

"Your brother is on his way." You tell him, ruffling his hair sympathetically. "While we wait for him, why don't we look around a bit together? This aquarium looks pretty cool."

"Yeah! It really is, (l/n)-san! I've wanted to come here _forever_, and when it finally opened no one would take me!" The boy cries, pouting morosely. "Not even big brother…"

You look down at him emphatically for a few moments, as the boy looks down in disappointment. You know that, as cold as Furuhashi-san is, he does truly care about his little brother. Still, an aquarium on opening weekend, teaming with masses of loud, excited people, would be one of the last place Furuhashi-san would ever want to go, even for his dear brother. You kneel down, so you can look at Furuhashi-kun straight on.

"…You're brother's been really busy with basketball, you know? It tires him out. So does being around a lot of people." You explain to the boy gently. "I'm sure he was planning to take you when all the hype died down, and the crowds weren't so big."

"…You-You really think so, (l/n)-san?" The boy looks back at you in surprise, and suddenly smiles brightly. "In that case, you have to stop working him so hard, (l/n)-san!"

"Pfft! That would be the coach's decision, and he doesn't go easy on anybody." You laugh cheerfully. "Now come on! Let's go look at some pretty fish."

You and Furuhashi-kun walk around for a bit, admiring the beautiful sea creatures swimming in the massive tanks, when the young Furuhashi suddenly calls out.

"Kōjirō!"

Furuhashi-kun tugs on your arm, and you turn around to see Furuhashi-san running up to the two of you. "Ah! Hello, Furuhashi-sa-"

"You! What were you thinking!?" Furuhashi glares at his younger brother with a fierce, icy fury, and his brother in return looks down at the floor and squirms uncomfortably. Furuhashi-san continues, completely unfazed by his brother's response. "Do you know how many people were out looking for you?! Do you know how much danger you put yourself in?!"

"…Sorry, big brother. I—I just wanted to see the aquarium…" The young boy apologises sullenly. He blinks rapidly, and it looks like it's taking all of the young boy's will not to cry.

Furuhashi-san exhales irately. You can tell he's still angry, but also very relieved. His brother's disappearance understandably scared him. Abruptly, he looks up to you, and his expression almost instantly becomes calmer.

"…Thank you, (l/n). For finding my brother." He says slowly, with genuine appreciation. He even offers you a small smile, something so rare you're at a loss for words for a few moments.

"Oh! It's-It's no problem at all! Furuhashi-kun is always fun to spend time with. Ah, but now I should get go-"

"Big brother!" The young boy suddenly grabs Furuhashi-san's arm. "Let's all go look at the aquarium together!"

"_You_ are still in trouble." Furuhashi-san replies taciturnly.

"Besides Furuhashi-kun, I really have to get going…" You add, feeling an angry gnawing sensation in your stomach in protest to you not getting a chance to eat today.

"But (l/n)-san, big brother would really really like it if you stayed! He likes you!" Furuhashi-kun declares excitedly. "Mom asked him if he liked any girls, and Kōjirō-san said that the only girl he liked even a little bit was you, (l/n)-san!"

Furuhashi's body stiffens completely, and he pointedly makes sure to avoid your gaze. "Do not discuss family conversations with outsiders." He states firmly, again glaring at his young brother. This time though, the younger Furuhashi doesn't back down. Following his brother's lead, Furuhashi-kun actually glares back up at his brother. Pouting irately, Furuhashi-kun opens his mouth to respond.

Thankfully, before this argument can go any further, your phone once again rings loudly.

"Sorry, please excuse me for a moment!" You say quickly, grabbing the phone and walking to the side. You see the Furuhashi brothers continue to argue before you turn around and put the phone to your ear quickly.

"Hello? Who is-Oh! Hello, Seto-san. Do you need someth-...A first-aid kit?! Alright, don't worry. Yes, I'll be there as soon as possible."  
You hang up the phone and walk back to the Furuhashi brothers, who've resigned to scowling away from each other.

"I'm sorry, Furuhashi-san, Furuhashi-kun. I have to go help Seto-san." You explain swiftly. You gently pat the younger Furuhashi on the head, who is looking up at you in upset disbelief, and quickly bow to the older one before turning around to run towards the entrance of the building.

"Enjoy your time at the aquarium! Please don't fight!" You call out behind you, as you disappear into the crowds in front of the entrance once more.

"…Aww, I really wanted to spend some more time with (l/n)-san…" The young boy pouts disappointedly as he watches you go.

"…I did as well." The older Furuhashi says quietly. He had immediately disliked you when he found out you were to be the new team manager, but…you were dependable, which was more than he could say for some of his own teammates. He would never admit that he liked you, per say, but he did trust you.

"…Big brother, can we still look around the aquarium? Please? I'm really sorry I ran away, I just really really wanted to go." The boy tugs on his brother's sleeve pleadingly, looking up at him with piteous eyes.

"…Fine. Let's go." Furuhashi says grudgingly. Staying mad at his young brother was next to impossible. "…Take my hand. It's busy in here, and I don't want to lose you twice today."

"Sure thing, big brother!"

The young boy grabs his brother's hand happily, and quickly pulls him over to another tank. The older Furuhashi sighs tiredly, but allows another small smile on his face as he follows behind his little brother.

~~~

Unfortunately, with the incredible amount of people in front of the entrance, getting out was a major hassle. Even _more_ unfortunately, they produced so much noise that, once again, you miss the sound of a ringing phone in your backpack…

-  
Author's Note:  
My headcanon is that Furuhashi has a little brother and is also in a high class yakuza family  
I thought it would be a nice way to add some emotion to Furuhashi's story 3  
Thank you everyone for your reads and reviews!


	6. Seto Kentaro's Wounds --- Part One

"This day is never gonna end…" You sigh loudly, as you step out of the convenience store. Securely tucked under your left arm are a small first aid kit and a bottle of water, while your other hand is holding a small plastic bag with a warm, large meat bun in it. As you make your way to the park near your school, where Seto told you to go, you take large bites of the delicious meat bun. Well it's as tasty as something hurriedly grabbed from a convenience store can be, but it tastes like a meal from a five star restaurant with how famished you are. You finish it just as you enter the park and toss the wrapper into a garbage can. Well, at least you're no longer hungry.

"Now to find Seto-san...Hmm, where would be the best place to nap in this park?" You ponder aloud, as you look around the park. Quickly you find a large tree off to the side, the area around which is almost completely deserted. You can also see the large shadow of the tree falling on the side of it you can't see. You're almost positive that's where he'd wait for you and, sure enough, as you jog up to the tree you soon hear the sound of him snoring loudly.

"…S—S—Seto-san!" You cry out in distress the instant you lay your eyes on him. Bruises and cuts are immediately obvious on his face, and when you look down to the hands resting on his stomach, you can see his knuckles are raw and bleeding. His tie is undone and stained with specks of blood, as is his white dress shirt, which along with his pants is also discoloured with dirt and mud. The only thing that seems to have escaped the onslaught of whatever Seto went through was his jacket, tossed haphazardly at his side.

"…You took long enough." A gruff voice sounds from below you, as you're still surveying the damage.

"Sorry, I had to stop to buy a first aid kit and-and hey! You're the one who didn't tell me how serious this was! 'Got into some trouble' my ass! This is more than 'some trouble'! What happened?" You ask worriedly as you kneel beside him, putting the first aid kit and water bottle at your side. Seto merely grunts in response.

"Seriously…Seto, what happened to you?" You inquire, a bit calmer now, as you put a hand on his forehead and lightly run your thumb over a bruise darkening under his skin. You wince at the sight of it. Seto flinches under your touch and immediately slaps your hand away.

You blink in surprise and quickly pull your stinging hand back, holding it to your chest. "S—Sorry." You apologise, a bit hurt. You turn away and concentrate on opening the first aid kit, but from the corner of your eye you notice Seto shifting uncomfortably. When you look up, his expression looks slightly guilty, although he turns away instantly once he notices you looking at him as he sits up.

"…Some punks tried to mug me. Had to go in to school for something so I was wearing my uniform. One look at it, and they figured they'd beat up a rich kid and take his money." Seto mutters monotonously as he turns back to face you. He rubs his forehead, where you'd touched him, uneasily.

"…Soft hands…" he murmurs quietly, so low you're sure you misheard him.

"A-Anyways, those stupid punks didn't know who they were messing with. First one tried to grab my wallet and I broke his hand." Seto continues, running his hand back through his hair as he wears a proud expression on his face. "Three idiots trying to rob me and all they manage to pull off are a few cuts and bruises. Pathetic." He snorts in derision. "But I can't go home looking like this. If it looks like I got into another fight, it's gonna be a hassle. I need you to clean me up, (f/n)."

"I'm not surprised. Seto, these injuries aren't trivial." You reply seriously, as you soak a cotton ball in water from the bottle you bought at the store. You pick up his right hand and gently begin to dab his knuckles, trying to clean the blood off.

"Heh. You should've seen how I left the other guys. You wouldn't think it was possible to mess up those ugly mugs any further, but I managed. You think the blood on my clothes is mine?" Seto chuckles darkly. You let out a long sigh, glaring at him sharply, as you grab a strip of bandages and wrap it around his right knuckles. His wounds _are_ relatively light; although considering his mastery of dirty fighting it's not surprising he fared well against a group trying to use it against him.

"Alright, next hand." You say, as you drop his right hand and he obediently puts his left hand in yours. You hear him muttering something under his breath again, while still not looking at you.

"Mm? Sorry, were you saying someth—"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"…Alright then. Anyways, these wounds aren't as bad as they looked at first." You smile softly as you start bandaging his left knuckles now. "…I'm really glad you're okay, Seto-san." You squeeze his fingers gently for a moment, minding that you weren't doing it anywhere he was injured, and let his hand drop.

"Y—Yeah." Seto mumbles, his cheeks turning a bit red as he flexes his hands unsurely.

"Well, your hands should be okay for now. Put some salve on it later. Now come closer, I have to clean up your face." You insist firmly.

Seto watches you for a moment before he turns his body around and suddenly lays his head on your lap. "…It's easier this way." He mumbles, as he closes his eyes and relaxes instantaneously.

"A—Alright." You say, feeling your cheeks warm up as you look down at him. Seto can be really proficient at catching you off guard, but…you can't help but smile. You know Seto as an extremely intelligent and powerful man, who can be as vicious and arrogant as any of his teammates when need be. Yet at this moment he's quietly resting on your lap, with a tranquil expression on his face.

But as you're enjoying this peaceful moment, something occurs to you. Would _he_ ever be able to do this? In a public place, would he be this genuinely relaxed being this close, doing something so intimate? Your expression slowly turns sombre as you grab more cotton balls from the first aid kid and soak them with water.

"…Seto-san, can I ask you a question?" You inquire softly, as you begin to dab at the cuts on his face.

"If I say no you'll just do it anyway….Go ahead."

"How…How does Hanamiya feel about me?"


	7. Seto Kentaro's Wounds --- Part Two

Seto's eyes open wide in surprise, before he narrows them at you in annoyance. "The hell?! Why are you asking _me_ that?" he replies in irritation, glaring at you.

"Well I can't ask Hanamiya." You sigh, and Seto gives a reluctant snort of agreement. If Seto was irritated by the question, imagine how Hanamiya would react. If you were _lucky_ he would just blow the question off and not answer at all.

"…I had to go help Yamazaki and Hara today…and they both mentioned how Hanamiya insists we're not dating." You explain earnestly. You pull a small bandage out of the first aid kit as Seto exhales loudly and closes his eyes again.

"That's what this is about? Just don't listen to those idiots." He pauses for a moment, as you stick the bandage on a particularly bad cut on one of his high cheekbones. He barely flinches, and continues on. "Besides, they have their own agendas. Don't let your guard down around 'em."

You stay quiet, and Seto opens an eye slightly and lets out an annoyed grunt when he sees you're still looking worried. He closes his eye and continues.

"Look, don't worry about it." He mutters belligerently, stretching his arms to his side. "Hanamiya…he's a dishonest guy, through and through. Even to himself."

You look down at Seto, puzzled, and as you open up your mouth to ask him to explain Seto continues, already sensing your confusion.

"He'll never admit how he feels about you out loud, alright? But you'd have to be a complete idiot not to see that you're important to him." Seto pauses abruptly, and for a few moments he stays quiet as you try to process what he's saying. "…You do a lot for him. And for everyone else on the team. It's…hard not to care about you." He gives another annoyed grunt.

"…Trust me, I've tried." He continues in a dark murmur. You're surprised, sure you've misheard again, and after a moment of silence he gets up.

"Ah! Seto-san, wait! I wasn't done with your injuries-"

"That's enough. I can go home without drawing too much attention, that's all I need." He grabs a hold of the nearby tree to stabilize him as he rocks his large, muscular body to his feet.

"…I understand. I hope your injuries heal quickly, Seto-san. And…" you pause for a moment, looking away in embarrassment. "And thank you. For what you said. I'm really glad we got a chance to talk like this." You say, turning back shyly and smiling pleasantly.

"…No big deal." Seto shrugs nonchalantly, grabbing his jacket and throwing it on lazily. "Besides…I should be the one thanking you. You really came through for me, (f/n)." He continues, begrudgingly giving you a small smile. He leans down to ruffle your hair affectionately. "I'll talk to you later. Get some rest."

Before you can say a word in response, Seto grabs your first aid kit and saunters out of the park. You blink in surprise, and then laugh softly. Grabbing all the supplies you used to clean up Seto's wounds, you head to a nearby washroom to throw them away and clean up.

**_Seto's Thoughts_**

"Seriously, that girl…asking me something stupid like that."

Seto exhales angrily as he meanders down the street, one hand stuffed into his pocket while the other tosses the first aid kit up and down in the air apathetically. People on the street notice the irate glare in his eyes and give him a wide berth, which suits him just fine.

"…Then again, she's always been that way." He muses to himself, the corner of his lip twitching into a small smirk. It was true…for as long as he'd known her, she'd been honest, naïve, and completely oblivious to how the main members of the Kirisaki Daīchi basketball team felt about her. It was no wonder that he himself didn't care for her at all when they were first introduced, and the rest of the team liked her even less. After all, she has the personality they hate the most.

"But I can't hate her. Doesn't matter how much I wish I did." Seto grumbles to himself. After all, it was exceedingly challenging to hate someone who cared, genuinely cared, about them like she did.

Kirisaki Daīchi was a school with an undeniably cutthroat environment. The school's purpose was to teach students from the higher circles of society to become the future heads of powerful companies and organizations. And Kirisaki Daīchi believed that to prepare these children for these positions, they had to teach them to be utterly ruthless and always guarded. If it taught students one thing, it was to always look out for yourself, and only yourself.

But that lesson didn't take with (f/n). She was always there when one of them needed help…needed her. Her kindness wasn't an act. She was a good-hearted person, through and through, and, as annoying as that was, not one member of the Kirisaki Daīchi basketball team could bring themselves to hate her.

Someone who cared about them. Trusted them implicitly. Wanted nothing in return. Stupid and naïve, but Seto couldn't deny that it worked. He cared about her. Too much, in fact.

The problem was, he wasn't the only one. She was insecure, not knowing if Hanamiya cared about her. And Seto couldn't blame her, although he couldn't tell her outright how wrong she was. No, Hanamiya was eighteen years old, an adult. If he was too chickenshit to admit the truth of his feelings, then Seto wasn't going to interfere. But he knew the truth, that was for sure. Against his will, Seto finds himself recalling something.

It was a few weeks ago. All of them dicking around, waiting for a bus to take them to a basketball game they wanted to see, while (f/n) walks back from the nearby convenience store with some snacks for her team. But before she can get close enough, some guys come up from behind and grab at her. She jumps, spins around, and they laugh, like it's the funniest fucking thing they've ever seen. They start hitting on her, and every time she takes a step back to try and sneak away they take one forward. All the guys have seen it, but before anyone else on the team can react, Hanamiya's already over there. He stands right behind her, and the idiots look up, still grinning stupidly, and look him right in the eye. All you can see is their faces fall, and turn completely white. And it makes sense because, even from behind, you can see this dark air of complete and utter malice radiating off of Hanamiya. His face is probably telling them all they need to know: if you're next move isn't getting the fuck out of here, I will gut you and not think twice.

And the guys run off with their tails between their legs, while (f/n) turns around in surprise. By then, Hanamiya's deadly aura is entirely gone, and he turns around with a bored, annoyed expression, as he tells her to hurry up. They walk back, Hara immediately grabs the bag she's carrying to look for his gum, and Yamazaki starts a fight with him because he wants to grab the snacks first. Seto watches these two idiots start punching each other while she tries to calm them down, and Hanamiya watches her.

Hanamiya's always like that. Always protecting her, but from the shadows. Always fond of her, but never admitting it. And at the end of the day, she doesn't have a clue if he cares about her, but she still cares about him enough to be afraid he doesn't.

"Shit. Hanamiya really is the smartest out of all of us." Seto tosses the kit in the air, watching it lazily as it makes a large arc. "After all, he got to her first."

Seto stops unexpectedly, thinking for a few moments. After a little while he pulls out his cellphone with his free hand, and starts to text someone.

xxx

"Mmm…Seto-san really did find a nice place to take a nap." You state quietly to yourself, as you head back to the large tree. The large shadow from it is now centered on a soft patch of grass, and it looks extremely inviting, especially considering how exhausted you are from running around all day.

"Ah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to lie down for a little while…" You yawn, as you sit down on the cool fluffy grass. Hugging your bag tightly to your chest, you lie down and slowly feel your eyes start to close. Before you know it, you're snoring lightly, deep in sleep.

Time passes, and after a little while the shadow from the tree moves to your side, allowing bright sunlight to fall on your face, and you make small, irritated noises as the sudden brightness startles you even in sleep. Yet after a few moments you settle down.

Another shadow has fallen over you. Greyish brown eyes look down at you, burning with a cold fire.

"Well well, what do we have here?"


	8. Hanamiya Makoto's Punishment - Part One

Hanamiya looks down at you with a chillingly calm expression on his face. Anyone walking past would think he was a doting boyfriend, watching over his girlfriend while she slept peacefully.

If you, or any of the other Kirisaki Daīchi team members, saw that expression, you would have run away as fast as you could. That expression meant only one thing.

Someone was going to be punished, in ways so unpleasant they couldn't begin to imagine them.

Hanamiya pulls his cellphone from his pocket, and scrolls through his caller list. There it is, same as the last time he checked. Three outgoing calls to your number. Not one answered. Not one prompting you to call him back and hopelessly try and make it up to him.

"Too bad. I might have been lenient on you if you called back to apologise. And pleaded for mercy." He tilts his head, still watching you with a deceptively gentle expression. "Ah…That's a lie. Ignoring me even once is a mistake I will make sure you never make again. Ignoring me _three_ times is a crime I will make you regret **very** dearly."

Hanamiya is about to put his phone away when it buzzes unexpectedly, and he looks down to see a new text from Seto. Hanamiya raises an eyebrow in surprise, but he promptly opens Seto's message. After all, the last text Seto had sent him had told Hanamiya how to find you. Hanamiya's eyes quickly scan the message, his eyebrows now furrowing in annoyance.

_Kentaro: Yo. Found out what was keeping (f/n) so busy today. She was spending time with Yamazaki and Hara, helping them with inane shit they should have taken care of themselves. Then Furuhashi's little brother ran off, and she found him. After that she was with me, helping me clean up after some punks jumped me._

Just as he finishes reading, Hanamiya's phone buzzes again, and another message from Seto comes in.

_Kentaro: I'll admit it. She's a damn good manager. She worked pretty hard for the team today. I know you're pissed about the missed calls, but go easy on her._

Hanamiya pauses for a minute, considering how to respond. He scrolls up the record of messages, looking for the last one he had sent Seto.

_Hanamiya: Where the fuck is (f/n)?! She missed our meeting and isn't responding to my calls. Find out what's going on. __**Now**__._

Hanamiya makes an irritated grunt, and strangely enough his angry expression meant that you were in a slightly less precarious situation. Hanamiya scrolls back down to the bottom, and responds to Seto's request in the most efficient manner possible.

_Hanamiya: No._

Turning his phone off, Hanamiya shoves it back into his pocket and turns his attention back to you. He exhales loudly in irritation, but the corner of his lips twitch into an amused smirk as he watches you slumbering innocently.

"Awake…asleep…you're always so stupidly vulnerable. You make a man really want to do everything to you…" He murmurs lasciviously. His eyes glint dangerously as he crouches down, letting his left arm rest on his knees as his right moves towards your face.

He gently runs a knuckle down your cheek, chuckling enigmatically when he sees you smile and cuddle into his hand while you sleep. You're just making a small noise of pleasure when his hand viciously grabs your face, his powerful fingers digging in to the tender cheeks he'd just caressed.

"Oi." His deep voice easily breaks through the haze of your sleepiness, as he squeezes your face even tighter and jerks it close to his. You make a small whine as your eyes slowly bat open…only to widen desperately the instant you see his face.

"H—H—H—Hanamiya s—s—sama!" You stammer nervously, noting the dark aura coming off of him, and quickly using the honorific most likely to get you out of this unscathed. It seems he's too angry to appreciate even that.

Hanamiya glares at you sharply for a little while, before suddenly looking to the side. Tilting his head, his free hand dives into your bag and pulls out your cellphone. Ignoring your complaints, he looks through it stoically.

"Hmm...So your phone is working. Odd. If that's the case, why you didn't answer any of my calls?" Hanamiya asks coldly, his eyes flicking back to you. You stare back at him anxiously, as his eyes burn with rage and anticipation.

"Hanamiya-sama, I'm so sorry, please let me expl-" You stop as Hanamiya abruptly lets your face go. Sneering, he stands up and tosses your cell phone on your lap.

"…It can't be helped." He murmurs, before he turns away from you and starts walking off.

Rubbing your sore jaw, you jerk in surprise when Hanamiya starts walking away, but he abruptly stops and turns back to you.

"Well?! What are you waiting for?" He demands heatedly. He points his index finger at you fiercely and then swiftly points down, indicating that you should get to his side as soon as possible.

You jump up and begin gathering up your things, and then jog towards him quickly. Impatient as always, he starts to walk off before you even reach him.

"Ah…Hanamiya-sama, where are we going?" You ask him uncertainly, continuing your jog in an effort to keep up with his long, purposeful strides.

"…Stupid question. Isn't it obvious? We're going back to my room." He pauses when you make a startled noise of surprise, and laughs sinisterly. "Hmm? Do you think I'd let you off for ignoring me all day? Do you think I'd forget about your punishment?" He clicks his tongue disappointedly. "Such a silly girl." he continues in a patronizing, yet affectionate tone.

"But-But it wasn't my fault! I was helping the team all day! Yamazaki had an assignment he left to the last minute, Hara needed help getting together with this awful girl, Furuhashi-san's brother went missing, and Seto got in a fight…" You ramble frantically, trying to justify yourself.

"Ah, I see. So, you were ignoring me to fawn over a bunch of other men. That changes everything." He smirks menacingly. "I'll give you double punishment instead."

Despite his words, Hanamiya doesn't seem to be very angry anymore. In fact, you can hear the excitement laced in his voice…

"I haven't even had anything substantial to eat today!" You complain, trying to impress on him just _how_ busy you were today.

"Don't worry. I'll give you something _exceptionally _substantial to put in your mouth." He replies back dismissively, flicking his hand back in the same manner.

…Yes, definitely excited. And looking down, you can see it as well.

Impatiently, he grabs your hand and pulls you along to make you move faster. He ignores the way you blush at the contact of his rough, powerful hands, as he quickly walks you both out of the park.

It seems to take no time at all to reach the door of Hanamiya's room. Once you're both standing in front of it, he drops your hand immediately and pulls out a key from his pocket, quickly unlocking the door and stepping past the doorway.

You follow behind him quietly, softly shutting the door behind you. You turn back to see Hanamiya has paused just inside his room, hands resting loosely in his pockets. He's facing away from you, but he seems to be thinking about something.

"…You know…" He speaks up abruptly, making you jump in surprise. He tilts his head back, eyeing you coolly. "…Maybe I can make your punishment…a little enjoyable. You _were_ a good manager today." He admits. He turns his head to once again face away from you, as if privately considering the thought.

"Ah! Really?" You cry out joyfully. You were excited before, but now you're practically bouncing in anticipation.

There's a moment of comforting silence…before the sound of laughter, deep and wicked, echoes through the room. He spins on his heels, and walks towards you slowly. With his head tilted down, his hair covers his eyes, blocking them from your view as he continues to laugh ominously. You step back anxiously, only to immediately feel your back hit the wall. Before you can move Hanamiya slams his hands onto the wall on each side of your head, trapping you completely. He looks down at you, watching you squirm nervously, with a menacing grin. After a moment he leans down close to you, his lips brushing against your ear.

"Iiiiidiot. Did you really think I'd let you off that easily?" He sniggers. "Pfft. You're much too naive. Well…all the more fun for me." He whispers sensuously into your ear. Before you can react, he harshly bites your ear, pulling on it slow and agonizingly as you cry out.

Then, as suddenly as he had bitten you, he lets you go, and runs his tongue over the bite mark affectionately. "Of course, you could just leave. There's nothing stopping you." He murmurs innocently. But his eyes are burning with lust, because he knows exactly what your answer will be.

"N—N—No…I…I don't want to-to leave…" You stammer eagerly. You're still acutely aware of his lips, which are now moving down to your neck. You can feel his hot breath washing over your skin as he laughs lightly.

"You want it don't you?" He whispers softly.

You whimper quietly, biting your lip as you turn away from him. Your cheeks are practically on fire, and you're sure he can hear your heart beating wildly against your chest.

"Answer me, (f/n)." He murmurs against your skin, nipping at it harshly to encourage you.

"Mmm…mmmhmm…" You mumble quietly, the only sounds you're able to make, and nod anxiously.

"Then **beg** for it." He pulls back, using his hand to tenderly grab your face and force you to look him in the eyes. They're wide with anticipation and are practically boring into yours.

"Ha—Hanamiya s—sama…" You whisper softly. "P—P-Please…"

"Louder." He demands, nipping at you again.

"…Please-Please, Hanamiya-sama! I want it!" You exclaim loudly, surprising you both. "I…I want you…" You continue in a quieter voice, looking away from him shyly.

Hanamiya looks startled for a moment, and then grins darkly at you. His hands are suddenly running down your side…before they wrap around your body tightly.

"Is that so, (f/n)? Then…it's time to begin your night of punishment."


	9. Hanamiya Makoto's Punishment - Part Two

"…Tch. I made it too enjoyable. I really meant to punish you, you know. Make you hurt." Hanamiya exhales irritably as he stares down at you. "It's unfortunate that you make such a beautiful pleasured face. I wanted to see it so much I even started to use my tongue...and then you moaned so sweetly I just couldn't stop."

You don't even bother attempting to respond, or trying to figure out if he's mocking you or complimenting you. It's now the middle of the night, hours having passed since you first entered Hanamiya's room, and you are completely and utterly exhausted. Although it wasn't like getting to this state wasn't fun…

But at the moment, it's all you can do to stay sitting upright on the edge of the bottom of Hanamiya's bed, gripping the covers in your fists (something you tend to do on this bed a lot) as you struggle not to fall over. Your eyes flick upwards to see Hanamiya glowering at you, while appearing to be deep in thought.

"In fact…it's ridiculous how good you are at making me lose control. And annoying." He murmurs irately as his eyes run over your naked form.

Your blush and turn your head to the side as you try to ignore him ogling you. Well, less ogling _you_, and more his handiwork.

It seems that almost every inch of your body, from your neck to your thighs, is covered in bite marks and bruises. Some are neat and clean, meaning that Hanamiya very purposefully put them there. Making sure it was obvious who made them. These love bites are in very visible places, like your neck and inner arms, where he wanted everyone to see them, or more 'personal' areas where he only wanted you to see them. They were planned.

But in other places…the marks are vicious, messy. These are the ones he didn't even realise he was making, as he lashed out at any part of your skin he could reach. These are the ones he made when he completely lost control, and when you were so overwhelmed with passion that you begged him to do it.

All in all, your body is practically a mess. But Hanamiya's still staring at it fixedly, as if he can't get enough.

"Beautiful…" he whispers softly, reaching out his hand suddenly and letting his fingers gently caress the skin of your neck, and then slowly move downwards to your collarbone. You feel a shiver of bliss run down your spine…even now, your love marks still tingle pleasurably, and feel incredibly sensitive. And just as suddenly as he touched you, Hanamiya pulls his hand back. You make a small noise of displeasure, looking back up at him.

Before you know it, you're rubbing your inner thighs, which have an unusually generous amount of love bites, together. Watching you, Hanamiya chuckles haughtily.

"Mmm? Did I give you permission to do that?" He murmurs softly into your ear, as he suddenly leans over you. His hands travel to your thighs, grabbing and pushing them to the side so you couldn't rub them together anymore. You stick your tongue out at him stubbornly, pouting, and you can hear him trying to muffle his laughter. "You're very bold. Maybe you're not quite done for the night? I thought I had exhausted your body quite thoroughly, but if not…"

You jolt slightly in surprise, and quickly stop pushing against his strong hands. He sniggers in amusement, pulling back from you and flicking your forehead playfully. "That's what I thought. For all your zeal, your stamina really is no match for mine." He looks down at you arrogantly. "I don't mind it though. You're delightfully docile like this."

You glare at him in annoyance, but stay quiet. He's at his most aggravating when he knows you're too tired to really fight back, and that is definitely the case here. He either doesn't notice your irritation or, much more likely, chooses to ignore it completely, as he's back to scrutinizing your body.

"…A true masterpiece." Hanamiya croons softly. He runs his hand over a particularly vibrant love bite on your chest. It's just over your heart, and you can see him smirk in the low light of the room as he admires it. You're not quite sure whether this is him being surprisingly romantic or characteristically possessive, although something tells you it's a bit of both.

"It's such a shame that you have to hide them." He sighs, reluctantly grabbing one of his T-shirts, one large enough to fall at least to your mid-thigh, and pulling it over your body none too gently.

"But if something unexpected happens, I don't want anyone else seeing what's for my eyes only…" he squeezes your thighs suddenly, making you gasp in surprise, before he picks you up, princess style. You squeak in amazement, your face burning in embarrassment as you squirm against him embarrassedly.

"Tch. So annoying." He snorts derisively, as he walks over to the side of the bed and unceremoniously drops you on it. You stick your tongue out at him again, still embarrassed, but you quickly crawl under the covers. You really are too tired to offer much greater protest and honestly quite happy to be able to get some rest.

Hanamiya snickers and, wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers, slides in to bed beside you. And, despite all his big talk earlier, you can clearly tell that he's tired as well as he closes his eyes almost immediately.

"…Goodnight, Hanamiya-sama." You whisper softly, turning on your side so you're facing him.

"Night." He mumbles back irately, turning his body away from you so you're now facing his back.

You take a deep breath, but despite being so utterly exhausted a moment ago you now find yourself restless. Your skin is still tingling, and it makes you even more aware of Hanamiya's body being so close to yours.

It's not as if you haven't been close to it before…but this is different. Warmth and power seem to radiate off of his form, and you suddenly realise that the air between you is more intimate then before. It's…strangely comforting.

It's amazing, but somehow Hanamiya became someone who could stabilize you with his mere presence. Someone who exuded authority. Someone who could say everything with just his expression.

Somehow, you came to really treasure all the faces he made. Arrogant, surprised, angry…you really love seeing the expressions he makes. No, more than that…

Before you can stop yourself, you say it out loud.

"Hanamiya…I love you."

You close your mouth tightly the moment the words finish passing your lips.

For a little while you're quite hopeful that he fell asleep and didn't hear it, although you know there's no way that could be true. The silence in the air is thick and heavy, different from the peaceful quiet of before, and you can feel a fierce pain blooming in your chest as you anxiously wait for him to respond.

Abruptly his hand reaches out to the side table, feeling around for a bit before he grabs something and pulls it back to him. You're confused…until you hear tapping and realise he must be typing something on his phone. Before you can try to understand what he's doing, he tosses the phone back on the table haphazardly.

"There. Now shut up and go to sleep." He grumbles as he burrows further into the bed. You blink, even more bewildered than before, until you hear your phone buzzing in your bag on the floor beside you. Trying to move as unobtrusively as possible, although still earning an annoyed grunt from Hanamiya, you reach down and grab your phone. You open up his message, and see two simple words.

_Hanamiya: You too._

You gasp loudly, and you hear Hanamiya swear furiously as he slams his fist down on the bed.

"Go. The Fuck. To Sleep!"

He's practically hissing, but you can tell that it's more than just him being angry…he's also really embarrassed. As you turn to him, you see the muscles in his back tense stressfully.

You giggle softly and snuggle closely against his back, your face nuzzling the area between his shoulder blades affectionately as you put your arm around him. He lets out a heavy exhale, sounding both angry and relieved, and you can feel his muscles gradually relaxing against you.

"…So…does this mean I can tell other people we're dating now?" You whisper into his ear playfully.

"Are you an idiot?!" He suddenly sits up straight, glaring down at you as if he was seriously considering throwing you out. You laugh, and before he can do anything else you wrap your arms around him and pull him back down on the bed with you, face to face, and hug him tightly.

"You're really easy sometimes, you know?" You tease him affectionately, pressing your chest against his as you look up at him impishly.

He glares down at you for a while, but after a few moments the corner of his mouth twitches upwards in a grudging smile. He flicks a bruise on your arm and chuckles when you jump in surprise, before he suddenly holds you tightly, pushing your face into his neck.

"You're such a greedy girl." He murmurs softly. "But you're not completely at fault. I spoil you too much."

He sighs, and pulls away from you. Before you can protest, he turns your body around and then pulls you back against him closely. Resting his arm over your side as he spoons to, he moves his mouth to your ear.

"Now, if you say one more word, or stop me from getting to sleep in any other way, I'm going to throw you out into the hallway." He whispers, his tone deceptively pleasant. You nod demurely, and Hanamiya's grip around you tightens as you both close your eyes. You fall asleep quickly, and spend the rest of the night happily nestled against your lover.


	10. Epilogue: How It Went On

Yamazaki  
Yamazaki sighs as he leans back in his chair, looking down at the mass of papers spread out on the desk in front of him. Finally, his stupid assignment is finished. He glances at the digital clock next to him and groans in annoyance when he sees how late it is. So much for getting to do something _fun _before bed. He rubs his face with his large hands tiredly, and he's about to get up when he feels his cellphone buzzing in his pocket.

He picks it up, flicking it open to see he's received a message. Opening it, he grins slightly when he sees it's from you.

_(F/n): Good luck with your homework! I know it's tough, but so are you! Kick that assignment's ass, Yamazaki-san! _

Yamazaki can't help it. He laughs. Strangely, his irritation from before has completely disappeared.

"I dunno how you always put me in this kinda mood…It's almost like I got my own personal cheerleader." Yamazaki smirks as he stands up and stretches his long body out wearily. "Heh…if I do really well, maybe she'll gimme a kiss to reward all my hard work."

He snickers, looking at the message for a little while longer. Finally he yawns and closes his cellphone, tossing it to the side. He flicks off the light, and immediately collapses into his bed.

Hara  
"Mmm…uhh…" The girl, currently straddling Hara, sighs pleasantly…before she tries to sticks her tongue in his mouth.

"…Eh? You trying to steal my gum?" Hara sniggers impishly, as he pulls back from her. She glares at him sharply, which makes him laugh even harder. She rolls her eyes, grabs him by the collar, and pulls him back against her.

Just as they were getting back into it, a loud buzzing suddenly sounds from Hara's pocket. The girl sighs irately as she sits up, crossing her arms over her chest and glowering down at him.

"That better be a phone in your pocket, Hara." She says dryly.

"Hey, I don't bring that out till the _second _date." Hara smirks mischievously.

"_Hara_—" She starts, looking even angrier, before he interrupts her.

"Yeah yeah. Don't worry about it. It's probably my captain wanting to bitch at me." Hara replies dismissively, pulling his phone from his pocket. He jolts slightly in surprise as he sees who it's from.

_(F/n): Hey Hara-kun! I hope everything goes well with you and that girl. At least if she's with you she's not stealing anyone else's actual boyfriend. I still think you can do much better, but I'll support whatever decision you make. Oh, and remember to stay safe!_

"…Heh." Hara smiles slightly, before quickly remembering that someone was watching him, and quite closely at that. His expression goes completely blank as he slides his phone back into his pocket.

"Yeah, my captain's pissed-" Hara starts disinterestedly, as he quickly moves back to the girl.

"It's a message from that girl from before, right?" She inquires coolly, putting her hand on Hara's chest to stop him from getting any closer.

"…So what if it is?" Hara replies, a bit annoyed. She doesn't take the hint that this isn't something he wants to talk about though, and keeps going.

"It's fine. I'm not an idiot, you know. I know you like her. I know you're just using me to get over her." The girl shrugs dismissively. "Honestly, I'm doing the same thing. I really need to forget someone too."

Hara is silent for a few moments. He thinks about her message, and the other ones she's sent, and how sometimes they make his chest feel like its on fire.

"…Then what are we waiting for?" Hara finally mutters in response, looking up at her dispassionately.

The girl lets out a small, breathy laugh, before she grabs him again.

Furuhashi  
"Big brother, big brother! Look!" The little boy bounces up and down excitedly, holding out his brother's cellphone to him eagerly.

"…What is it now?" Furuhashi sighs wearily. A washcloth, saturated with ice cold water, had been folded up and placed on his forehead, which was throbbing painfully from the stress of searching for his missing brother and then having to walk through that insanely packed aquarium with him.

"(L/n)-san sent you a message!" The young Furuhashi quickly puts the phone down in his brother's open hand. Furuhashi grunts indignantly, but takes the cloth off his forehead as he looks down to read the message.

_(L/n): Hello Furuhashi-san! I know you've had a very tiring day, but I'm sure Furuhashi-kun really appreciates it. And Furuhashi-kun, I hope you had a good day, but don't run away ever again! Let's go visit the aquarium together sometime! You know, when it's not so busy :)_

"Aww, (l/n)-san is so nice." The young boy says cheerfully, as he reads over his brother's shoulder.

"Mmm…she is." Furuhashi admits, smiling slightly.

"Oh! We should send her a message back!" The younger brother claps his hands enthusiastically.

"Fine. What do you want to-wait, why are you still awake?!" Furuhashi abruptly sits upright, looking down harshly at his younger brother, who's gone strangely quiet.

"Aww, big brother, come on…"

"Bed. Now. You can send (l/n) a message in the morning."

The younger brother pouts disappointedly, but finally heads towards his own room.

"Good." Furuhashi lets out a relieved exhale, as he returns the cloth to his forehead. "…I'll thank (l/n) in the morning. She really was of great help today..."

Before he can finish the thought, Furuhashi falls fast asleep.

Seto  
Seto yawns loudly as he glances down at his knuckles, which he's just finished bandaging up again. It's late, but taking frequent naps during the day affords Seto the luxury of being able to stay awake long into the night. It works out pretty well for him, since he's at his most  
productive after the sun goes down, and he's already finished the assignment that he left till the last minute.

"Damn. Better not let Hanamiya see these." Seto mutters to himself as he examines his bruised hands. "Although with Yamazaki forgetting his homework and Hara using his girlfriend to pick up chicks, I'm probably pretty low on his hit list."

Just then, a loud buzzing catches his attention. Seto picks up the phone reluctantly, debating whether or not to check it. On one hand, it could be Hanamiya pissed off about something else. On the other hand…

Finally, Seto, sighing loudly, opens the message. He can't help but smile slightly when he sees it's from you.

"Seems I got lucky…" He mumbles calmly as he reads over your text.

_(F/n): Hi Seto-san! I just wanted to check in and make sure you were okay. I hope your injuries are healing well! Next time I'll walk home with you, so if any punks hassle you I can scare them off ;) _

Seto barely finishes reading when his phone buzzes again, and a new message comes in.

_(F/n):And I really want to thank you for speaking with me today, it helped a lot. You're a great friend Seto-san :) Have a good night! _

Seto stares at the phone in his hand for a few moments, his face twisting unpleasantly, as he runs his free hand over his hair.

"The hell…why is she doing this to me…" Seto grunts angrily. And, just as before, a memory surfaces, much to his displeasure.

_xxx_

"…That team was so annoying. Who's that positive even after they lose?! Dumbasses…"

Hanamiya grumbles, irate as usual, and Seto nods nonchalantly in response. They're on their way home, the evening sky already starting to darken as the basketball game they were watching ran later than expected. Well, later than Seto expected.

_"How'd you know they were going to go into overtime?"_ Seto inquires disinterestedly, his thoughts clearly somewhere else.

Hanamiya hadn't seemed surprised at all that, despite the clear difference in ability between the two teams, they had managed to tie at the end and had to go into overtime.

_"Eh? Teams like that are like cockroaches. They have an annoying ability to survive until the bitter end. They refuse to be stamped out until you crush them completely."_ Hanamiya responds, scoffing menacingly.

Seto nods again, but this time doesn't respond. They walk in complete silence for a little while, before Seto decides he's had enough of waiting.

_"So…(f/n) didn't want to join us today? I know Hara and Yamazaki are at that party and Furuhashi is kid-sitting, but she's never missed one of these."_ Seto asks casually, watching Hanamiya from the corner of his eye.

_"I told her to stay home."_ Hanamiya replies back, his tone just as calm as Seto's. There are a few moments of silence, before Seto abruptly stops dead in his tracks.

_"Let's stop wasting time."_ Seto watches as Hanamiya stops in front of him, but doesn't turn around. It doesn't matter; Seto knows he's listening closely anyways.

_"…I thought I was smarter than those two idiots, but I made the same mistake."_ Seto exhales angrily, staring off to the side. _"…I care about (f/n)…too much. She's more important to me than she should be. I don't want-"_

_"…I know."_ Hanamiya responds quietly, his back still facing Seto.

Seto recoils slightly in surprise, and narrows his eyes as he stares at his captain. _"Oh yeah? Then why are you so calm right now?"_ Seto asks sardonically, stuffing his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels. _"Last I checked, you're not a big fan of the 'let's talk it out' method of solving problems."_

_"What, you want me to hit you?"_ Hanamiya snorts derisively. _"Look, neither of us wanted this to happen, but it did. Shit like this happens no matter how you try and stop it. Besides…"_

Hanamiya pauses for a moment, before he finally turns to Seto. His eyes are narrowed in annoyance, but it's his expression that catches Seto's attention most of all…instead of looking furious, like Seto expected, Hanamiya actually looks…frustrated.

_"I know this pisses you off way more than it ever could me."_ Hanamiya murmurs ominously. He closes his mouth in a tight line, staring at the ground while his hands ball into tight fists. But he isn't glaring at Seto…it's as if he wasn't angry at Seto at all.

_ "…I'll see you at practice. Bye." _Hanamiya grunts before sharply turning around and marching off.

_"Hey, wait a second!"_ Seto cries out, stepping forward, but Hanamiya doesn't stop. _"Is this it? You're really just going to do nothing?! If someone from Seirin were to—"_

_"But it's not. It's not one of those idiots from Seirin. It's not some jerkass punk on the street. It's __**you**__."_ Hanamiya exclaims, stopping in his tracks. He looks over his shoulder at Seto, still looking frustrated. _"…You're my teammate."_

Seto stared back at him in shock for a few moments, before Hanamiya turned his attention back to the sidewalk in front of him, and walked off in the dark. Meanwhile, Seto was left standing there wondering what the hell had just happened.

_xxx_

"Fuck." He growls. He takes a deep breath, and then violently throws his phone against the opposite wall, where he hears it crack immediately upon impact.

"Fuck!" Seto yells loudly, before he closes his eyes and rests his head in his hands. He's silent for a few minutes, breathing deeply as he tries to calm down, before he decides he doesn't want to think anymore.

Seto stands and walks towards the bathroom, where he washes the product out of his hair, and violently rubs it out with a towel. He steps back into the room, and his eyes dart towards his phone, now resting on the floor.

With a frustrated grunt, he slams down the light switch, and falls down into his bed.

Hanamiya  
"…The hell?"

You grumble to yourself in annoyance as you paw through the pile of clothes on the floor. Hanamiya, lying on the bed with a book, chuckles condescendingly as he listens to you complaining, and you turn back and stick your tongue out at him.

"You _could_ help me, you know! You saw them last." You lecture him, looking inside one of your shirts, the one he practically ripped off of you last night, to see if it was hiding in there.

"Why is this my problem? You should take better care of your things." He snorts, waving his hand at you dismissively as his eyes never leave the pages of his book.

"I take very good care of my things! But it's hard to keep track of them when _you _throw them across the room!" You stand up and place your hands on your hips as you glower at him.

"It wouldn't be a problem if you listened to me and just stopped wearing them altogether." He replies coolly, turning to the next page.

"I'm not going to stop wearing underwear!" You yell at him. He shrugs indifferently, not even bothering to look up at you, and you make a strangling motion with your hands.

The many talents of Hanamiya Makoto: Basketball, exams, and driving you crazy.

"Come on, help me out! I have to go! I have thirty minutes to grab my stuff at my house and get to school on time!" You're getting frantic now, as you start going through his clothes. At least that's enough to get his attention, and he looks up in irritation.

"Don't start messing up _my_ stuff! For fuck's sake…fine, take these." Hanamiya rolls his eyes, opening a drawer by his side and throwing something from inside it at you indignantly. You grab it just before it hits your face, and look down at what's clutched in your hand…

"…Hanamiya, this is _your_ underwear." You say slowly, your cheeks turning red as you hold up a pair of black boxers.

"Obviously." He rolls his eyes again.

You stare at him in disbelief, and then look back down to the boxers in your hands. You suddenly notice the pattern on the side of it, and let out a loud snort as you try to muffle your laughter.

"_Seriously_? Just how many clothes do you have with a spider-web design on it?" You put a hand over your mouth, your body shaking in laughter, as Hanamiya glares daggers at you.

"Just shut up and put it on. By the way, you now have twenty-five minutes." Hanamiya growls, his eye twitching in annoyance, as he jerks his thumb to the clock on the wall.

You swear loudly and, with no other option, quickly pull on Hanamiya's boxers. You look down at them unsurely, then look back at Hanamiya to ask him what he thinks…which is unnecessary, because he's currently staring at with the gaze he normally reserves for his favourite chocolate. He mumbles something unintelligible, his eyes still glued to your body, as if he were trying to memorise it. Although with his memory, there's no way he'd need to be gawking at you this long.

"Are…are you okay?" You ask him nervously, waving your hand in front of him.

"What?!" He snaps out of his daze suddenly, his face reddening slightly

You're about to say something else, when your eyes dart to the clock. You jump in surprise, as you look for the rest of your clothes. Finally, you grab the pair of pants and the shirt you had on yesterday and throw them on, not even bothering to try and smooth out the large creases in them.

"I'll see you later! Look for my underwear!" You cry out, as you grab your bag and run out the door as fast as you can, slamming the door shut behind you.

Hanamiya is silent for a few moments, before he pulls something out from under the covers.

Yeah…" He smirks darkly, as he swings your underwear around on his index finger. "I'll get right on that."

_Later_  
"…That bastard stole my panties, didn't he..."

_xxx_

Well, some things don't really change…sometimes the person you knew then is still the person you know now. But sometimes there are things that do change…just when you least expect it, a person can really and truly surprise you, and make you love them even more than before.

_xxx_

Authors Note: Wow, it's finally finished! Two months and 14,000 words later, and we're at the end. I had a lot of fun writing all the different guys of Kiri Dai, and I hope you had fun reading about them! Thank you to everyone who read/favourited/commented on this story! And if you want more of Hanamiya, I'm currently writing a story for him in my yandere series Crazy For You, where his story is sort of an AU to this one.

Thank you so much everyone!


End file.
